


Opposites attract?

by Smuklouis



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, but like this could easily be both friendship or a relationship, that's up to you i guess, uhm idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuklouis/pseuds/Smuklouis
Summary: Corpse and Sykkuno’s friendship puzzled Rae more than any other of Sykkuno’s “simps”. Because Rae has eyes and ears, alright? She watches anime just as much as the next person, and Sykkuno is that. He looks and sounds like a real-life anime character and if that wasn’t enough, he is also one of the nicest and cutest people out there. His weirdly chaotic energy is really appealing, and it easily draws people in. Why is it different with Corpse though? Rae actually had no idea. She has been thinking about it for some time, and she can’t really pinpoint anything specific. Something is just different.(A collection of friends' povs and their take on Corpse and Sykkuno's friendship)
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 145
Kudos: 1906





	1. Rae's pov

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you see me writing and posting a Corpskkuno fic at 3am, no you didn't :)))
> 
> And to everyone who is shouting at me to finish my WIP, no you didn't :)))
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy. I just needed a fic of the girls gossiping a bit because I love them all, and I would definitely be gossiping like them if I was in their situation lmao.
> 
> This is not beta'd btw so don't judge hehe
> 
> DO NOT REPOST THIS ANYWHERE, THANKS
> 
> DO NOT SHARE THIS WITH ANY OF THE PEOPLE DEPICTED IN THIS STORY OR ANYONE ASSOCIATED WITH THEM. I WILL DELETE IT IF THAT HAPPENS.

Rae loves her friends. They are all such nice people, both to play video games with and in real life. She feels blessed to have the life that she has, and to share it with such amazing people. There are her amazing roomies and her amazing friends at the OfflineTV house. There are the many different people she plays Among Us and Minecraft with every day, and the newest addition to the group which she would consider ‘good friends’ is, of course, Corpse. What a lovely guy. But also, what a weird and fun dynamic he brings to her already very close group of friends. He fits in so well. Being so nice to everyone and, of course, joining the Sykkuno simp-train, just like any other person who meets him. Although…

Corpse and Sykkuno’s friendship puzzled Rae more than any other of Sykkuno’s “simps”. Because Rae has eyes and ears, alright? She watches anime just as much as the next person, and Sykkuno is that. He looks and sounds like a real-life anime character and if that wasn’t enough, he is also one of the nicest and cutest people out there. His weirdly chaotic energy is really appealing, and it easily draws people in. Observing new people meeting Sykkuno is proof of this. Rae has been suggested many compilations of many of her friends “simping” for Sy, even when they’ve just met him. Rae understands, okay? Sykkuno is God’s gift to earth, and as much as it pains her to say, she has to agree. Although, she would never admit this to anyone! She might have let it slip once or twice while getting drunk with her roommates but that’s beside the point. Why is it different with Corpse though? Rae actually had no idea. She has been thinking about it for some time, and she can’t really pinpoint anything specific. Something is just different.

“Right? I’m so happy I’m not the only one who sees it!” Rae exclaims to Lily and Poki in the discord call. They are supposed to play Among Us on stream in about an hour, but Rae saw that Poki and Lily were talking on the Discord server, so she decided to join in. And thank God she did, she has been wanting to talk about this for so long but didn’t know how to start!

“It’s weird like… Sykkuno acts differently towards Corpse than he does with people like Jack, you know?” Lily says. “Even with Toast.”

“Wait with Toast? But aren’t they, like, best friends?” Poki asks.

“Yeah, and Toast is Sykkuno’s main simp and all that shit, but I see it too Lily… Maybe it’s because Sykkuno doesn’t really know Corpse, so it’s fun for him to like… Wait that doesn’t make any sense, I don’t know.” What is she even saying?

“No Rae, it does kinda make sense. Corpse is new, he’s different than all of us. Sykkuno always enjoys meeting new people which, of course he does, everyone loves him the minute they meet him, but I think it’s the fact that we assigned Corpse the role of the cool-above-it-all kinda guy because of his voice who then turned out to be,” Lily pauses. “Wait, what do they call it? A wholesome bean? A smol bean? A nice guy, basically. It’s good branding.”

“True, that’s true.” Rae chips in.

“Yes, but anyways! I got sidetracked. Cool but nice guy Corpse, yes. Corpse and Sykkuno are opposites, right? People always call them an angel and a devil. Maybe it’s the “opposites attract” thing?” Lily finishes.

“I mean, it’s plausible. People always talk about the two as a pair because of their voices,” Poki wonders out loud. “The same but different. An angel and the devil… I like that, Lily. I’m accepting the “opposites attract” theory.”

“It’s definitely a possibility, but I think it’s more than that. They haven’t talked too much outside of our streams, right? However, Corpse seems to understand Sykkuno on some weird level already.” Rae points out.

“Wait, that’s kinda true. Have you guys seen some of the clips from Sykkuno’s stream after we did our roleplay thing last week?” Poki asks.

“Yes! I felt so bad for him, he was so nervous.” Lily says.

“Yeah, that’s what I had in mind! He was so anxious throughout the whole thing, but for some reason Corpse seems to be the one who made everything better for him? He kept mentioning him to his chat, saying he made him less uncomfortable. And I know that I was supposed to be cRAEzy and all, but I really did try not to be too hard on Sy because I knew he wasn’t completely comfortable. You know how difficult it is for me to go easy on Sykkuno,” Poki snickers a bit. “But Sykkuno didn’t even notice my efforts? All Corpse had to do was laugh at the right times, and suddenly he is the savior of the stream? Unbelievable.” Rae finishes with a huff.

“To be honest Rae, I didn’t notice either, I was way to focused on being Celine.” Poki said with a laugh.

“Okay that’s fair, I guess. But it’s still ridiculous!”

"You've got a point though, Rae. It's like Corpse knew he had to keep reassuring Sykkuno that he was doing great because he could hear how uncomfortable he sounded in his voice. That's so nice, what the hell?"

"Right? He just knew right from the start. That's kinda insane." There was a lull in the conversation.

“Oh my god, Poki do you remember when we had that small break and Corpse just randomly started talking about Sykkuno?”

“Yes of course, Lily! That was so precious, I couldn't help laughing.”

“Wait what happened?”

“When you went to do that thing at the start of the stream, we were talking and suddenly Corpse is like,” Lily pauses, “I’m a big fan of… Wattskkuno.” She says in a deep voice which really isn’t that deep since it’s Lily we are talking about.

“Oooooh wait, I think I’ve seen a clip of that!” Rae chips in. “Corpse is such a simp, holy shit.”

“Yeah, and Sykkuno didn’t even hear it! Worst timing ever.” Poki stated.

“I swear to God, Sykkuno could have drowned in all the compliments he got from Corpse that entire session but he never acknowledged it because he was too busy panicking, and if that’s not the saddest thing you’ve seen, then I don’t know what to tell ya.” Poki and Lily hum in agreement.

“Honestly, I’ve gotten used to everyone simping for Sykkuno and the other way around, but Sykkuno is like a SIMP simp for Corpse,” Rae continues. “I don’t know if it’s just my Youtube algorithm tricking me, but it seems like Sykkuno talks about Corpse a lot on stream?”

“Yeah, I think he does, but I’m sure most of that is just his chat mentioning Corpse 24/7.” Poki adds.

“But Sykkuno also mentions Corpse a lot around the house,” Lily exclaims excitedly. Her voice always goes, almost impossibly, higher when she’s excited. “I don’t think he notices how much he actually talks about Corpse, but I know everyone else is starting to notice but none of us wants to mention it, or else he’ll just think too much about it, I think.”

“Wait really, he does? What does he s-” Rae’s mic cuts out before she gets to finish but Lily understands.

“Oh, just things. He keeps mentioning how Corpse said he would text him about Minecraft but never did. He really wants Corpse to join the server, that’s for sure,” Lily clears her throat before continuing. “But also like, how much he appreciates Corpse “making room in his busy schedule” to play with us. I don’t think Sykkuno realizes that Corpse actually enjoys playing with us and especially him.”

“For fuck’s sake, he needs to start believing people when they say they enjoy playing with him, it always makes me sad when he’s so hard on himself.” Rae says. Sykkuno is seriously one of the most amazing and wholesome people out there and the only one who can’t see it is himself. Rae would like a word or two with whoever made him this way. Just to talk, of course.

“Oh, Sykkuno is way too hard on himself. Maybe Corpse, the savior of the roleplay stream, can fix that aswell?” Rae and Poki laugh loudly at the comment.

“That would be a miracle, honestly. I don’t know how many times we have all tried to help him with that, holy shit.” Rae trails off. 

“Well, let’s wait and see. Maybe Corpse really is a miracle man when it comes to Sykkuno.”

“I really hope so,” Rae agrees. “Anyways, I was gonna make a snack before stream so I’m gonna leave you two lovely ladies to your gossiping.”

“Uh wait, what are you making? Is it something good?”

“Oh I don’t know, if you join me in the kitchen you might find out, Poki.”

“Uh okay! I’ll see you when we stream, Lily!”

“See you later!”

After the girls’ little talk about the two men of the hour, Rae decides to pay closer attention to their interactions this stream. However, their first interaction quickly makes her quit.

“Hello friends.” Corpse’s deep voice booms through her headphones. A series of hi’s and hello’s echos back, but a small “Oh hey Corpse!” is apparently the only think Corpse hears.

“Hello Sykkuno! How is your day so far?”

“My day is better now that you are here, Corpse.”

Rae honestly can’t with these two.


	2. Jack's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What an awesome game to end the stream on!” Jack says to his chat while preparing to end the stream. Jack thanks the new subs and donations he got during the last game and ends the stream with a thanks and a goodbye for now. Jack loves streaming. It’s always the highlight of his day.  
> In all the chaos of ending stream and remembering to thank everyone, he almost forgets about the discord call. Unmuting it, he discovers that everyone but Corpse and Sykkuno had left the call. Ah, Jack’s favorite boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack!
> 
> Seeing as a lot of you enjoyed the first chapter, I decided to write another. This was way longer than anticipated but I hope that's okay.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I really hope Corpse wins this one.” Jack says while floating to o2 to do his last task as a ghost.

They had been playing a couple of hours of Among Us on stream, but about half the lobby had called LG before they started this round. Jack thought it was probably for the best, since it was close to 3AM his time, and he knows he’s gonna get ‘The Look’ from his girlfriend when he wakes up past noon for the third time this week. He can’t help it though, he really enjoys playing with these guys.

Reactor is called and Jack finds Sykkuno on his way to left reactor and decides to follow him. Jack is sure Sykkuno knows it’s Corpse but as everyone knows, Sykkuno loves to throw sus on himself to help the impostors win even though he knows. Some might think it’s annoying and it ruins the game, but the entire lobby, whether they’ll admit it out loud or not, don’t really mind because it’s Sykkuno. He could do something that would normally annoy the shit out of someone and people would just brush it off like it’s nothing. It’s a strange power he has over people, and Jack doesn’t really understand it. He supports it though. Because, you know… It’s Sykkuno. He’s too cute to be annoyed at.

“Look at Sykkuno go! Yes, you turn off that reactor, best friend!” Jack cheers on as the reactor turns off. Jack looks at his chat.

“Is Sykkuno my best friend? Yes, of course! No one that cute could ever escape being my best friend.” Jack says with a smile on his face. He kinda wished Sykkuno could hear what he was saying because his reaction to compliments is always priceless. He can always imagine the hand covering his mouth while a blush forms on his cheeks. Jack laughs to himself at the image.

Jack follows Sykkuno around the map for a bit until Poki’s body is reported and now only Sykkuno, Corpse and Charlie are left.

“Sykkuno, it’s Corpse, I swear!” Charlie exclaims as soon as he unmutes.

“Ah, here we go again,” Corpse almost mumbles into his mic. “Charlie using some of Toast’s big brain moves, what a surprise.”

“Wait, what did you see, Charlie?” Sykkuno asks.

“Corpse just killed Poki in front of me in electrical, you need to believe me, Sykkuno!”

“Lights were out so I didn’t see Charlie do this, but I know it’s not you, Sykkuno, so it has to be him.”

“I just turned on lights, Corpse, nice try!” Charlie says.

Jack laughs a bit to himself. Charlie didn’t turn on lights at all. What a weird play.

“I didn’t see lights turn on?” Sykkuno sounds confused.

“What? All of them were green!”

“How would you know, Charlie? I was just about to turn on lights when I saw the report button, so your explanation doesn’t make any sense.” Corpse sounds so satisfied with how Charlie is explaining it. Jack would be too; the confusion makes it so easy for Corpse to win.

“It must have glitched or something, you gotta believe me on this, Sykkuno!” Charlie sounds frantic now. It really sucks to lose to Corpse in a 50/50 nowadays. Both Charlie and Corpse already voted for each other.

“Hmm, I don’t know who to believe…” Sykkuno wonders.

“Only one of us has been caught in a lie, Sykkuno, and it’s not me.” Corpse states.

“That’s true… Sorry Charlie.”

“No wait Sykkuno!” Right as Charlie almost shouts into the mic, the votes were revealed and there is only one on Charlie but two on Corpse.

“Wait, what?!” Never had Jack heard Corpse so surprised.

“Holy shit!” Jack laughs.

“I knew it was you from the start, Corpse.” Sykkuno laughs loudly into the mic.

“That was fucking brilliant!” Jack unmuted and everyone chimes in with their surprise.

Everyone’s voices are lost in the immediate cheering and congratulations in the call, so Jack decides to mute it.

“What an awesome game to end the stream on!” Jack says to his chat while preparing to end the stream. Jack thanks the new subs and donations he got during the last game and ends the stream with a thanks and a goodbye for now. Jack loves streaming. It’s always the highlight of his day.

In all the chaos of ending stream and remembering to thank everyone, he almost forgets about the discord call. Unmuting it, he discovers that everyone but Corpse and Sykkuno had left the call. Ah, Jack’s favorite boys.

“Wait Sykkuno, how did you know it was me?” Corpse still sounds so bewildered, Jack almost laughs.

Silence.

“Sykkuno, we need attention!” Jack unmutes his mic. Corpse chuckles.

“And an answer.”

“Oh, I forgot to leave the call. Did you say something?” Sykkuno finally unmutes.

“No, best friend don’t leave! We wanna know how you knew it was Corpse?”

“Aw Jack, you called me best friend again!” Jack can hear the smile in Sykkuno’s voice. “Thanks! I mean, if it’s a compliment, I guess.”

“Of course it is, what the hell?”

“Sykkuno, tell me how you knew it was me, please?”

“Okay okay,” Sykkuno clears his throat. “So here is how I knew: Do you remember the first round, when you were following me from dropship to admin?”

Corpse hums to show he’s following along.

“We were kinda dancing outside of lab for a bit, so I knew that the kill count was down when we ran towards admin. Then when lights turned off, I lost you at the big rock and you probably thought I would continue towards admin, but I stayed looking for you. Right as lights turned on, I saw you coming from the vent area below lab, and when they said the body was in lab, I kinda knew it was you.” Sykkuno finishes.

“That’s really big brain, Sykkuno.” Jack says.

“Wait, that wouldn’t usually convince you, though. I could have just gone to the vent because I was looking for you?”

“Well that’s true, that’s where you would usually find me, but I could also hear it in your voice, believe it or not.” Sykkuno says self-satisfied.

“What? No, I don’t believe that!” Jack gasps. There is no way.

“It’s true, I have finally reached the final level of friendship with Corpse, I know when he’s lying!” Sykkuno laughs loudly.

“No that’s unfair, what are his tells, please share with me?” Jack can’t believe this. As Logic once explained so nicely; Corpse’s voice is sunglasses in a poker tournament, he always sounds so believable. Jack might know a few, maybe a lot, of Corpse’s tells in the game but he had never mastered the tells of Corpse’s lying voice. How the fuck did Sykkuno?

“What’s the fun in telling you, Jack?” Sykkuno hiccups in between his laughter.

“Unbelievable… And here I thought you were my best friend!” Sykkuno is still laughing. Why is he laughing? This isn’t funny! It’s unfair, is what it is!

“I’m sorry Jack, I don’t think Corpse would appreciate it for future games.” Sykkuno has finally calmed down from his laughing fit although a few giggles here and there still slipped out in the silence that followed his comment. Did Corpse leave the call?

“Corpse,” Jack whines. “Say something, Sykkuno is being mean to me.”

Silence.

“Corpse?” Sykkuno sounds worried now.

“Please say something Corpse, you are making Sykkuno sad, we can’t have that!”

“So, you know when I’m lying now?” Corpses finally asks.

“Well, I guess?” Sykkuno doesn’t sound so sure anymore.

“Okay, let’s test this,” Corpse says. “We are gonna do the two truths, one lie thing and then see if you’re right.”

“Uhm, o-okay?”

“Okay, wait I gotta think.”

“Ooooh, I can’t wait for this.” Jack is sure his shit-eating grin can be heard from miles away in his voice.

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel proud to be the one who introduced Corpse to his friends. He was really nervous while inviting him to the first call, because he was scared everyone would judge Corpse based in his voice and then not get to know the amazing person underneath all that shit. But then again, of course they wouldn’t do that. They are his friends for a reason. Also, Corpse is way too charismatic for people to not love him.

Right now, however? Right now, he is feeling very lucky. These one on one conversations between Corpse and Sykkuno are scares but sacred. He feels like a proud dad, watching Corpse make friends with everyone but there’s something about him and Sykkuno. Jack had watched a few Corpse/Sykkuno youtube videos because he loves their friendship just as much as anyone else, alright? Having Corpse, who’s usually very careful with who he trusts, warm up to Sykkuno almost instantly, was a delight for Jack to witness. Not to toot his own horns but he did that. He made sure this wholesome friendship was created. He saved everyone’s 2020. Well, that’s at least what about half the comments on the videos are saying. Jack, the creator of the much needed wholesomeness in 2020? The title definitely suits him, he thinks.

“Okay wait, I got something. Are you ready, Sykkuno?” Corpse asks.

“I- I guess?”

“Okay, here goes,” Corpse clears his throat, “I’m drinking coffee right now, I’ve been to Six Flags once and I have a plushie named Lennard.” Sykkuno bursts out laughing at the last one.

“Wait, what?” Sykkuno giggles.

“Which one is the lie, Sykkuno?! Asnwer me!” Corpse presses on.

“Wait, I mean- I don’t-” Sykkuno stutters out.

“Come on this is important, Sykkuno! I need to know if I have to start begging Corpse for pictures of Lennard!” Jack says. Corpse had been laughing at Sykkuno’s stuttering but Jack comment sends him over the edge, and he starts almost wheezing.

“I- eh,” Sykkuno’s voice breaks in, “I don’t know! I mean, you said it too fast, I wasn’t ready!”

Corpse was laughing too much to answer, but after a few deep breaths he finally answered, “It’s okay Sykkuno, they were all lies.”

“What? Nooo, I was so excited to meet Lennard.” Jack pouts. 

“It’s alright, Jack. Just imagine a cute plushie. I personally imagined a tiny Sykkuno plushie.”

“Wait- aah, uh- thanks, I guess?” Corpse is laughing again.

“Oh my god, that sounds adorable! Now I want a Sykkuno plushie.”

“I-”

“A tiny Sykkuno with a tiny green scarf? Sign me the fuck up.” Corpse laughs.

“It’s like that tiny Among Us animation of Sykkuno sitting in your hand in one of Toast’s videos.”

“You guys are-” Sykkuno sounds so flustered, Jack can’t help but laugh which Sykkuno joins in on.

“Ah, there is that cute laugh we all love.” Corpse continues.

“Wait, you- uh- you mean that?” Sykkuno sounds shy now. He’s so cute!

“Did you mean it when you said it?” Corpse asks.

“Oh! Wait, who told you?”

“It’s not really a secret when you say it in front of thousands of people, Sykkuno.”

“Yeah, I guess not,” Sykkuno trails off. “But uhm, ye-yeah, I guess I meant it. I like your laugh.”

Jack’s eyes are about to pop out of his skull. Did Sykkuno actually admit it? Sykkuno is not one the shy away from complimenting his friends but this feels different. Jack remember seeing the clip of Sykkuno saying that Corpse’s laugh is cute, but he wasn’t surprised that he only said it to his chat and not to Corpse. His chat is like a safety net for Sykkuno so it makes sense that he would only say something like that to them. But then again, Jack knows how shy and flustered Sykkuno gets every time Corpse compliments him. Which is a lot. He really does compliment Sykkuno a lot, holy shit. But Sykkuno complimenting Corpse like this to his face? That’s character development, right there!

“Really? Aw thanks, Sykkuno.” Corpse answered. “I, uuuh, I like your laugh too.”

“Aaaw, you guys are so wholesome! I wish I was streaming so I could listen to this conversation over and over.” Jack exclaimed. Their answering laughs puts a smile on Jack’s face. He really loves his friends. And they love each other! What a wholesome love party they had going on!

Jack says exactly that, and Corpse giggles out a “That kinda sounds wrong.”

“Yeah, uh, it really does, Jack.” Sykkuno agrees.

“No guys, you know what I mean!”

“Yeah, I know, I know.” Corpse acknowledges.

“And to end on that note, I really need to go. It was nice talking to you guys for a bit.” Sykkuno says.

“Yeah, I’m going aswell. I need my beauty sleep,” Jack jokes. “Nice of you guys to invite me to your wholesome love party.”

“Anytime, Jack,” Corpse chuckles. “Bye Sykkuno!”

“Bye Corpse, thanks for playing today.”

“I always wanna play with you, Sykkuno.”

“I- uhm, thanks?”

“Bye Jack, I really enjoyed playing with you today, Jack, thank you for staying up till the next morning to play with us, Jack,” Jack rants. “Oh, thanks guys! I love ruining my otherwise really amazing sleep schedule to play with you! I’m here too by the way, the fuck?”

“Oh Jack! Thank you for playing wi- uh- with us, yeah.”

“No, it’s okay, Sykkuno. I’ll see you guys another time.” Jack grins and leaves the discord call.

Oh man, Sykkuno is so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that on that. If anyone has a suggestion for another pov I might try and write it. Just let me know!
> 
> A kudo would be appreciated :)


	3. Toast's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Sykkuno swallows the food in his mouth before answering, “I’m feeling okay. I slept a few hours and woke up just before because my body was screaming for food. I then remembered I forgot to eat dinner so… Here I am.” Sykkuno finishes by scooping more food into his mouth.
> 
> “Sleep sounds like a good idea. Good on you for finally going to bed at a decent hour. It’s sad that this was the reason, though.”
> 
> “Yeah, I guess,” Sykkuno swallows. “But I didn’t sleep right away. Corpse called me and we talked for a while.”
> 
> Toast pauses. Sykkuno talked to Corpse? On the phone?
> 
> “Corpse called you?”
> 
> Sykkuno answers with a nod because he’s still chewing.
> 
> “Does he… usually call you?”
> 
> Sykkuno shakes his head and swallows before answering, “No, I’ve only talked to Corpse on Discord. But he was apparently watching my stream tonight and he called to ask if I was okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back back back again. This time it's Toast which a loooot of you have suggested. Really hope it's not too disappointing lmao.
> 
> Also, a disclaimer: This is in no way me trying to pry into what happened with Sykkuno on that stream. That's none of my business, of course :)
> 
> (Sorry if this has a lot of mistakes, I stayed up late to watch the stream and decided to finish this after so my tired brain might have missed some.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Toast would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel bad. He knows that it wasn’t his or Rae’s fault at all. It was no one’s fault, it just happened. Sykkuno had a really bad day. To be honest, Toast doesn’t really understand why Sykkuno streamed in the first place. He needs to take care of himself sometimes. He works so hard all the time. Streaming every day is exhausting and Toast have noticed lately how Sykkuno slums a bit further down his seat whenever he sits. He is not as focused on conversations as he used to be. Lily worries, Toast knows. She keeps nagging him about it, telling him to take a break so he can catch up on some much-needed sleep. He always brushes her concerns off with an “I’m fine, don’t worry, Lily” which is fair. One cannot tell Sykkuno what to do, he must figure it out himself. It’s frustrating but that’s how it is. Toast tries not to worry about it, but this incident has him really worried even though he knows he shouldn’t be.

It’s been a few hours since Toast stopped streaming and he hadn’t heard from Sykkuno since he left after the Among Us games. Sykkuno is probably embarrassed about all of this, so Toast doesn’t want to seek him out to talk about it because he doesn’t want to “rub it in”. He decides to wait till Sykkuno leaves his room. That’s what he’s gonna do, yes.

What he didn’t account for though, is that Sykkuno didn’t leave his room at all. Not even to grab dinner as he said he would before leaving the call. It’s currently 2:47am and Toast is only awake because he wants to talk to Sykkuno before bed. Why hasn’t he left his room yet?

Sykkuno lies everytime he says he never leaves his room. He is almost never in his room. If he’s not sitting around the kitchen or living room area, he’s hanging out in someone’s room. He is a very social person despite how awkward he seems online. Toast wouldn’t say it’s a character he’s playing, but he does summon all his awkwardness to the surface whenever he streams which is kinda weird but also very endearing. Sykkuno is just a lovable awkward person who should not be sad. Where is he?

And as if Toast had summoned him, he hears small footsteps coming towards the kitchen where Toast was sitting on his phone scrolling through his twitter feed. Sykkuno stops in his tracks when he spots Toast sitting by the kitchen table.

“Oh… I thought everyone was asleep.” Sykkuno croaks.

“Everyone but me.”

“Yes, I see.”

Sykkuno gets into motion again and walks towards the fridge to presumably get something to eat. He opens the door and looks around for a few seconds before opening his mouth again.

“So, uhm… Why are you still awake?”

“I wanted to see if you were okay, but I didn’t want to disturb you, so I waited for you.”

“Oh,” Sykkuno looks at Toast for a few seconds and then looks down, blushing. “I’m sorry to keep you up. You really didn’t have to, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I know,” Toast answers while still looking at Sykkuno. “Lily cooked and she left a plate for you in the fridge.”

Sykkuno snaps out of it and starts looking for it. When he finds it, he removes the foil and walks towards the microwave to heat it. Toast follows Sykkuno with his eyes.

“That's nice of her.”

“Well, you know her.” Toast answers.

“Always the worrier, that one.” Sykkuno clicks the ON button and the sound of the microwave fills the room. There’s a small pause in their conversation while his food is heating up.

It doesn’t seem like Sykkuno wants to talk about it, but Toast is gonna push anyways. Something he had learned from knowing Sykkuno all these years is that sometimes you have to push him on a subject to get him to talk about it. Some might think it’s a bit forward or rude to do so, but often Sykkuno just needs to talk about things he’s not comfortable with to feel better about it. As Rae would say; it’s part of his character development.

When his food is done, he brings it to the kitchen table and sits down opposite Toast.

“So… First I wanted to apologize for shouting at you earlier, and before you interrupt, yes, I know me and Rae always shout at you but I knew that you were down today and I really didn’t think about it while playing so I’m sorry.” Toast sighs.

“It’s okay Toast, don’t worry about it. I definitely shouldn’t have streamed today so it’s my own fault.” Sykkuno mumbles with food in his mouth.

“Yeah, but still… I’m sorry. And please do accept my apology because you know I don’t apologize often, okay?”

A small giggle escapes Sykkuno’s mouth before he answers, “Okay, I accept your apology even though it’s unnecessary. Thanks Toast.”

“Great, now that is sorted. How are you feeling?”

This time Sykkuno swallows the food in his mouth before answering, “I’m feeling okay. I slept a few hours and woke up just before because my body was screaming for food. I then remembered I forgot to eat dinner so… Here I am.” Sykkuno finishes by scooping more food into his mouth.

“Sleep sounds like a good idea. Good on you for finally going to bed at a decent hour. It’s sad that this was the reason, though.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Sykkuno swallows. “But I didn’t sleep right away. Corpse called me and we talked for a while.”

Toast pauses. Sykkuno talked to Corpse? On the phone?

“Corpse called you?”

Sykkuno answers with a nod because he’s still chewing.

“Does he… usually call you?”

Sykkuno shakes his head and swallows before answering, “No, I’ve only talked to Corpse on Discord. But he was apparently watching my stream tonight and he called to ask if I was okay.”

That’s… interesting. Despite how close Corpse and Sykkuno seem to have become over these last few months, this surprises Toast a lot. He knows that they love to bant back and forth, cheekily flirt with each other and what not, but he also thought that it was just something they did on stream. Not to say that they are playing up their relationship for the viewers but more in the sense that he didn’t think their friendship went beyond online. Sykkuno enjoys playing with Corpse, Corpse enjoys playing with Sykkuno. Sykkuno talks an awful lot about Corpse around the house but then again, he also talks a lot about Rae. Maybe it’s different, though? They know Rae in real life while none of them really know Corpse. Toast always imagined Rae being the one who knows Corpse best because it seems like they text often. But Sykkuno talks to him outside of streams? Toast didn’t know that.

“That was nice of him… What did you guys talk about?” Toast isn’t usually a curious guy when it comes to these things but right now he can’t help it.

“Uhm,” Sykkuno seems taken aback by the question. “He asked if I was okay and I said no because I wasn’t. He then started talking about his day to make me forget that I was sad and to try and make me feel better.”

“And did it?”

“Did what?” Sykkuno goes to the kitchen to fill up a glass of water.

“Did it make you feel better?” Toast repeats.

Sykkuno takes a drink of his water and goes to sit by the table again. “Yeah, it did actually.”

“Well that’s… Good.” Toast concludes after a few seconds. Sykkuno hums in agreement around the fork in his mouth.

“We talked for about an hour and he stayed on the phone while I was trying to sleep. He said it was to make sure I went to sleep so that was really nice of him.” Sykkuno continues a few seconds later.

“He made you go to bed?”

“He didn’t force me or anything, he just suggested that it was probably a good idea,” Sykkuno clarifies. “And he was right, I feel much better now.”

Corpse tells him that sleep is a good idea, and he listens right away but ignores it every time Lily suggests it? That’s kinda… weird. He decides to let it slide for now, but it makes a note of it in the back of his brain.

“So he was just on the phone while you tried to sleep? Did he read you a bedtime story or?”

“No, not at all. He was talking about something, but I don’t really remember because I fell asleep almost instantly,” Sykkuno smiles. “I think I fell asleep listening to his breathing at the end, which was kinda weird but comforting, if that makes sense?”

“Yeah, I see what you mean, I think.” Toast trails off. Sykkuno just nods and continues eating.

Toast starts fiddling with his phone, opening Twitter to mindlessly scroll through his feed so he can process this new information without awkwardly staring at Sykkuno while he eats.

So, Toast knows that Corpse is sweet on Sykkuno. Everyone can see that. He kinda thought that Corpse only jumped on the Sykkuno simp train because everyone else does all the time. It’s an easy way into the group. Not saying that it’s unreasonable to simp for Sykkuno despite that, but it was just weird how quickly it happened because Toast got the impression that Corpse was a very reserved untrusting guy. The presumption turned out to be very wrong since Corpse is none of that. So, Corpse simping for Sykkuno makes sense, because it’s Sykkuno. What sets Corpse aside from every other Sykkuno-simp (besides himself, of course), is not only that he is around basically every time they stream, but also that Corpse obviously cares a lot about Sykkuno’s wellbeing. Toast realized this early on in their acquaintance with Corpse, but it was only further confirmed during the roleplay stream. Toast wanted to ask Sykkuno about Corpse after that, but he never had a good opportunity. He doesn't just wanna randomly ask him, that would be weird. Now is his chance. How is he gonna start this?

“So… You and Corpse, huh?” Jesus, that was lame.

“Me and Corpse what?”

“Are you guys close?”

“Uhm, I mean,” Sykkuno swallows. “We have been playing with him a lot which I enjoy. We’ve messaged each other a few times but not a lot. And as I said before, this is the first time I’ve ever talked to him on the phone. I don’t even remember exchanging phone numbers with him but… yeah.”

“Interesting… You do realize that you talk about him a lot, right?”

“Wait, what? When do I- uh, do that?”

“Oh, just, you know, around the house and such.”

Sykkuno looks so shocked, fork halfway to his mouth. He puts down his fork while a blush starts crawling up his neck. So, he doesn’t realize.

“Huh… No, I never noticed, I guess,” Sykkuno ponders. “Well, we play a lot with him, you know?”

“Yes, that’s true,” Toast grins. “Didn’t you once say that Corpse was gonna send you a picture of his face? Did he ever do that?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that… He said he would send a picture of his face if I cussed him out which I of course didn’t because it was on stream and I didn’t wanna force Corpse to actually do it,” Sykkuno pauses to drink some water. “But later I thought it would be funny to text him ‘Fuck you’, so I did to see how he would respond.”

“Wait, you did? Sykkuno!” Toast is outraged! He had only just met the guy, what the heck.

Sykkuno covers his mouth to laugh. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” He giggles out.

“I never would have thought… But what did he respond with?”

“His only response was ‘lol’ which made me laugh, so that was fun.” Sykkuno pauses. “But he actually did send a picture later that night.”

“What? You’ve seen his face?” Toast is baffled. He is all but sitting at the edge of his seat at this point.

“No, not exactly… It was just a picture of his hair, I think? He sent a message right after which said something along the lines of ‘I felt bad for not keeping my promise, but I actually didn’t think you would do it. Here is my hair, hope that is enough’” Sykkuno tries doing a deep voice but gives up halfway through.

“Wow that’s… Big?” Toast’s answer comes out as a question.

“I don’t know, honestly. I was just joking around, not expecting him to actually send a picture of anything, so that was a surprise. He really is a nice guy,” Sykkuno yawns. “But anyways, I’m going back to bed and you should too, Toast. Thanks for staying up for my sake even though you shouldn’t have.”

Sykkuno grabs his now empty plate and places it in the dishwasher.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Toast almost unwillingly stands up to go to bed. He wants to know more. Sykkuno sometimes does this where he talks nonchalantly about something surprising and then ends the conversation before anyone has had any time to process it. Damn it. He needs to continue this at another time. Toast is curious now.

“Sleep well, Toast.”

Sykkuno leaves the kitchen before Toast gets to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go!
> 
> This was kinda inspired by 'nights like these' by thedarknesswithin, I loved the idea of corpse calling sykkuno to make sure he was okay. Please go find that fic, it's really good.
> 
> A kudo would be appreciated :)


	4. Edison's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edison likes to joke around. Much to the annoyance of his fiancé. She’s used to it at this point, though. And if he had to be honest, she’s just as bad, if not, worse than him. Perfect match, right? Edison thinks so.
> 
> So yeah, Edison thought it would be funny to joke around a bit. And to be fair, Sykkuno had it coming. It was such an obvious thing to point out that Edison just couldn’t let the chance go. He just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back! Sorry, it's been a while. I've had some problems with migraines lately, so I haven't had time to write.
> 
> Thank you for all the support on this fic. All the kudos and comments really make my day :')
> 
> I'm not all that familiar with Leslie and Edison, so idk if they are all that realistic, but I tried.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Edison likes to joke around. Much to the annoyance of his fiancé. She’s used to it at this point, though. And if he had to be honest, she’s just as bad, if not, worse than him. Perfect match, right? Edison thinks so.

So yeah, Edison thought it would be funny to joke around a bit. And to be fair, Sykkuno had it coming. It was such an obvious thing to point out that Edison just couldn’t let the chance go. He just couldn’t.

“I can’t be breaking up cause girls aren’t into m-” Sykkuno cuts himself off.

This comment doesn’t surprise Edison at all. He’s heard it multiple times both online and in real life. It’s almost a running joke at this point. It’s sad, but true. Everyone knows it’s a lie anyway. He likes to use it himself sometimes, trying to get a reaction from Leslie and it works every time. It’s always an “You’re an idiot” followed up with a slap to his arm. He can’t wait to marry that woman. Anyways! God, Leslie keeps distracting him, even in his own thoughts.

Edison was about to answer Sykkuno but Corpse’s deep voice interrupts him.

“Sykkuno, you take that back.” Corpse answers with so much… Fondness?

“I thought it’d be- I thought it would make you laugh.”

Edison is used to blocking out when his little brother talks but right now, he isn’t doing it on purpose. He can faintly hear Peter whispering something to Sykkuno but right now Edison is only fixated on the conversation between Sykkuno and Corpse. He’s heard rumours. Leslie likes to do a small recap of her Among Us streams and games she joins, and she mentions Corpse and Sykkuno often. Them doing or saying cute things to each other and what not. He hadn’t really thought about it when they did something while he played with them because everyone simps for Sykkuno, nothing new there. Edison is guilty of doing some simping aswell. But what can he say, he’s a simple man. Sykkuno is too pure for this world, how can one not simp for him once in a while? But for some reason, Edison can’t help but be fully invested in the conversation between the two.

“Oh, I was muted. I- I did. I had a- I had a hearty- hearty chuckle but you better be joking.”

Okay, Edison is gonna try something.

“Sykkuno, if girls aren’t into you, I know a lot of guys that are into you, there’s one in particular.”

“Yeah, I- I know- I know a couple.” Corpse interrupts.

Okay, so Corpse just… stole Edison’s joke? His plan was to just hint at Corpse being into Sykkuno. It was going so well too, what the fuck. Edison knows none of them are actually into each other, but let him have his fun, alright? But for Corpse to just cut Edison off and hint at it himself? That is… surprising. He wanted to catch both of them off guard to see their reactions. Create some good content and so on. But this just took an interesting turn. Wait, is Corpse actually into Sykkuno? He’s gotta console with the finance later, Edison thinks. The conversation quickly moves on when Toast adds Jodi in the call to try and convince her to play with them.

“Was it fun after I left?” Leslie is laying with her head in Edison’s lap while they watch a film on the couch.

“It was okay, me and Abe died first a few rounds which sucked but I guess it was fine since we weren’t streaming like everyone else.” Edison runs his fingers through Leslie’s hair which makes her sigh in content.

“Aw, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Nah, it’s alright, I was just happy I got invited.”

There is a lull in the conversation while a car explodes on screen. Surely, they won’t survive that, right? The main characters crawl away from the wreckage, coughing. ‘ _I guess they did… Typical American films, man.’_ Edison thinks.

“Something fun happened right after you left, though.” Edison finally pips up after the characters in the film have finally run to safety.

“Aw man, I always miss the fun things… What was it?”

Edison ponders his next words, “You know how Corpse and Sykkuno have a little fun thing going, right?”

“I’m not quite sure if they have a “thing” thing, but yeah, I see what you mean.”

“Yeah so… Corpse said something that made me question that.” Edison’s fingers fall out of Leslie’s hair when she sits up on her knees beside him to properly look at Edison.

“Wait, what did he say?” Leslie asks excitedly. Edison laughs at her reaction.

“They were trying to find fills after you left, and I can’t even remember how this conversation started, but Sykkuno said the thing about girls not being into him, right?” Leslie nods. “And you know how I joke about how obvious it would be to tell him that guys are into him?”

“Yes, Edison, get to the point!”

“Okay, okay! Geez… So, I said it, and I wanted to joke about how Corpse was obviously into him, but I didn’t get the change because Corpse basically did it himself.”

Leslie’s mouth is hanging open while staring at Edison, trying to process his words. A few seconds pass and Edison touches her shoulder to snap her out of it.

“Leslie are yo-”

“WHAT?! Wait, you’re joking, right? What did he say exactly?” Leslie interrupts and all but jumps into Edison’s lap.

“Wow, careful! You kicked my thigh.” He pouts.

“Aw, I’m sorry, baby,” She says, sounding not so sorry at all, “But what did he say? Don’t change the subject.”

“I think I said something about one particular guy being into Sykkuno but Corpse interrupted me, saying that he knows a couple of guys too,” Leslie is about to fall of the couch from excitement so he steadies her in his lap. “But it sounded so… weird? I don’t know how to explain it. It sounded like he was saying ‘Yeah, I know someone because that person is me’ kinda.”

“did he really? Oh my god, I need to find a clip of that!” Leslie jumps off his lap to grab her phone on the table. She sits down beside him and lays her head on his shoulder while opening the Twitch app.

“Do you really think he’s into Sykkuno?” He asks while she jumps around Sykkuno’s livestream to find the moment.

“I don’t know at this point, to be honest. I saw a clip where Corpse states that he’s straight but from all these moments and from things Rae have told me, it seems like he really like Sykkuno… The question is then whether it’s platonic or not.” She wonders and squeals when she finally finds the moment in the livestream. She watches it the first time in silence.

“oh my god!” She repeats the moment multiple times. “Even Sykkuno thinks it sounded weird when he said it, holy shit.”

“It’s definitely something.” He concludes.

“And Corpse sounds so fond when he says that!” She exclaims as she repeats his initial reaction to Sykkuno’s comment for the fifth time.

“That he does.” He smiles while looking at Leslie. Edison suspects that his tone matches Corpse’s. He can’t help it, though, Leslie is so adorable when she gets this excited.

“I can’t believe that happened,” She says and throws her phone to the side, finally satisfied with how many times she repeated the moment. “I can’t wait to talk to the girls about this.”

The film they were watching is probably about to finish but they had forgotten it in all the excitement. Edison doesn’t mind, though. It’s much more entertaining, seeing Leslie freak out about this. She has been doing it a lot lately, gossiping with Rae, Lily and the other girls about this newfound friendship between Corpse and Sykkuno. Some might think it’s weird, but Edison doesn’t. He just loves seeing Leslie do things that makes her happy and if that’s gossiping about their friends’ possible relationship? Well, so be it. He loves her either way.

He turns off the tv, kisses Leslie on the cheek and pulls her up from the couch so they can go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, hope you liked it.
> 
> A kudo would be appreciated :)


	5. Ludwig's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So… That’s what you’re into?” Ludwig finally speaks up after a long awkward silence. Maybe not the best question but let’s see how it goes.
> 
> “What?” Confusion clear in Corpse’s voice.
> 
> “Sykkuno being evil. Or ‘Evilkkuno’, if you will.”
> 
> “Evilkkuno if you’re nasty.” Corpse jokes, recalling Sykkuno’s first exchange with Bretman. Ludwig snorts.
> 
> “Oh, you know it! Evilkkuno it is,” Ludwig laughs, “But don’t change the subject, mister!”
> 
> “Ah, it’s not like that, man. I just like to push him a bit to see how far he’ll go,” Corpse explains, “Like, imagine Sykkuno cussing? Or like, screaming? I would love to hear it.”
> 
> “…That’s kinda kinky, Corpse.” Ludwig murmurs.
> 
> “Shut up, man.” Corpse giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! Sorry it's been so long.
> 
> I've finally pulled through and written a Ludwig pov! Ludwig is one of my favourite people atm, so I'm happy to include him.
> 
> However... This is probably the last chapter I'm adding to this fic. You have no idea how much I appreciate all the support and love this fic has been getting, so thank you so much! (Also totally shitting myself at the thought that 10k+ people have read this omg)
> 
> Hope to be back with something else at some point, but let's see what happens :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Let me just…” Ludwig murmurs to himself as he opens the Discord tap on his left monitor. A few group calls light up with notifications, signifying people are currently speaking to each other in different rooms. He scrolls down the list of groups on the left side and finds the correct one for today’s stream.

Ludwig is supposed to stream Among Us with proximity chat in 30 minutes, but they had all agreed to join the call before streaming to set up the system since they had a lot of problems with it last time. Ludwig thinks that he’s found a solution which he’s excited to show to the others.

When he finally finds the correct group, he joins it. No one is in it yet. _Weird… They’ll probably be here soon_ he thinks.

While he waits, he decides to play around with the solution he found. He hasn’t had an opportunity to test it, so he’s not sure if it works yet. He really hopes it does, though. Proximity chat is the funniest addition to the game and he’s happy that the viewers enjoy it as much as they do. Proximity chat creates new opportunities to add to the gameplay such as alliances and hitman ploys which nuances the game and makes it less repetitive and more interesting in Ludwig’s opinion. He’s also a sucker for a good meme game and a lot of those happen with proximity chat. One downside of it is that people group up too much, making it very difficult for impostors. Although, impostors seem to win almost every game they play. It’s probably because his friends are a bunch of simps. None of them would say no to simping a bit throughout the games. _Especially for Sykkuno,_ he thinks, _you have no choice but to simp for Sykkuno._

When he’s just about to turn on the system, a familiar pop-up sound chimes through his headphones from his Discord tap. He looks to his left monitor to see who joined the call.

“Hey Corpse, what’s going on, man?” He asks after seeing the uppercase name appear on his screen.

“Hey man.” Corpse’s raspy voice mutters.

“I think I found a solution to the proximity chat problem.” Ludwig blurts, excited to probably have a solution already.

“Fuck yeah! Where are the others? Aren’t we supposed to start at 1pm?”

“I’m not sure, maybe they all forgot we had to fix the problem before stream?” Ludwig suggests, distracted by the proximity chat system he’s trying to fix on his right monitor.

Corpse hums. A silence falls in the call, both seemingly distracted with doing their own things.

“Oooooh…” The sudden sound makes Ludwig jump a bit in his chair.

“Jesus Christ, you scared me.” He laughs nervously. “What is it?”

“People aren’t joining the call because the stream starts at 2pm and not at 1…” Corpse trails off.

“Wait really?” Ludwig pauses and looks at Corpse’s name lighting up on his left monitor as if he could see him talking. “Did they change the time or what?”

“I don’t… think so.” Ludwig can hear a few clicks on Corpse’s end. “No, they didn’t. Rae messaged me saying at 2pm… Wow, how could we miss that?”

Ludwig groans in annoyance and puts his face in his hands. “Why do I always do this?” his voice is muffled by his hands.

“Well, at least we didn’t start streaming.” Corpse chuckles. Ludwig groans again, louder this time.

“But I wanna play it now!” he whines which makes Corpse chuckle louder.

“Me too, man. You should’ve joined when we played a few days ago, so many great moments.”

Ludwig had seen a few clips from their session when he woke up the day after and it looked like so much fun. His FOMO kinda kicked in while watching, so he quickly messaged Rae he would be up for some games the next day. Thankfully she answered a few minutes later with an ‘ _awesome! i’ll find people :)’_. You can always count on Rae finding people. She’s so persistent in keeping in touch with everyone, it’s really sweet. Even though they don’t talk that often, Ludwig still considers her one of his really good friends.

“I would’ve if I was invited!” Ludwig jokes. Of course he was invited, everyone wants to play with him. He’s amazing.

“Wait, Rae said you said no?” Corpse asks puzzled.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right, I was invited. I had to open Pokémon cards live on stream, you know how it is.”

“Oh alright… Makes sense.”

This sucks. And the thing that sucks even more is that this isn’t even the first time Ludwig has done this. He would like to blame it on timezones; are they talking PST or EST? GMT? It confuses him sometimes. But if he’s gotta be honest, it’s his tired brain. It plays tricks on him and a 2 can quickly look like a 1 when you just woke up. _That’s what happens when you decide to sleep in till 12,_ Ludwig thinks, _dumbass._

Following a small pause in the conversation Corpse suddenly speaks up.

“Guess I can catch you up on everything that happened last time we played.”

Ludwig looks up from his hands to his left monitor.

“Wait, you wanna stay and talk? I thought you were a busy man.” He wonders. Sykkuno says Corpse is busy all the time.

“Yeah sure, why not? I thought we were playing anyways.”

“Awesome, man!” Ludwig lights up. Maybe this was even more worth it. Ludwig has always wanted to talk to Corpse more, he seems like a genuinely nice person, “I saw some clips from your stream the other day, actually. That whole ‘Babushka’ thing was hilarious.”

“Oh my god,” Corpse’s hiccups in between laughter, “You should have been there Lud, I was so shocked when he came back and just killed, you have no idea.”

Corpse is still laughing, and Ludwig can’t help but join in. Corpse’s laugh is really contagious and the image of a clueless Sykkuno brutally murdering someone in front of 3 equally as clueless people is too funny.

“Sykkuno is a straight up maniac with proximity chat, it’s crazy!”

“I don’t know what’s happened to him but I’m really into it.” Corpse confesses.

Ludwig can feel his eyes widening slightly. Interesting.

“What is wrong with you, dude?”

The question makes Corpse burst out laughing again while Ludwig just looks knowingly at Cropse’s Discord icon.

“I don’t know, man. Evil Sykkuno is intriguing because we don’t really see that side of him, you know? It’s fun,” Corpse rambles, “And all his small comments become even more ironic in retrospect.”

“That’s true. His ‘Oh, Jesus’ doesn’t trick us anymore, that’s for sure.” Corpse barks a laugh at Ludwig’s impression of Sykkuno.

“Nah, definitely not, definitely not.”

There’s a lull in the conversation.

It’s fun to think about how Corpse and Sykkuno are basically opposites. Corpse’s whole aesthetic and his voice fool you into thinking he’s this tough, scary guy but then he’s one of the nicest people Ludwig has ever met. Corpse wouldn’t hurt a fly. Then you have Sykkuno who is the sweet, shy guy who wouldn’t hurt a fly either. However, as shown these last few proximity chat sessions, he has this weird dark side which is really fun to witness. Sykkuno seems to have become more comfortable in letting his sillier side out which is wonderful to watch. That his silly side seems to be the complete opposite of his shy anime aesthetic is just a plus. It takes people off guard which makes it funnier to explore. You sometimes catch yourself thinking _What is Sykkuno gonna do or say next?_

“So… That’s what you’re into?” Ludwig finally speaks up after a long awkward silence. Maybe not the best question but let’s see how it goes.

“What?” Confusion clear in Corpse’s voice.

“Sykkuno being evil. Or ‘Evilkkuno’, if you will.”

“Evilkkuno if you’re nasty.” Corpse jokes, recalling Sykkuno’s first exchange with Bretman. Ludwig snorts.

“Oh, you know it! Evilkkuno it is,” Ludwig laughs, “But don’t change the subject, mister!”

“Ah, it’s not like that, man. I just like to push him a bit to see how far he’ll go,” Corpse explains, “Like, imagine Sykkuno cussing? Or like, screaming? I would love to hear it.”

“…That’s kinda kinky, Corpse.” Ludwig murmurs.

“Shut up, man.” Corpse giggles.

Ludwig bursts out laughing at the comment. But is he wrong, though? If someone told him that they wanted a recording of him screaming, he might look at them a second time. And if that person asking was someone with a voice as deep as Corpse’s, a tiny blush might also appear on his cheeks. That shit is suggestive as hell. But Ludwig knows what Corpse means. It’s intriguing to make someone like Sykkuno cuss or scream when it’s so far away from what he normally would. It’s like if people wanted Corpse to talk in a high-pitched voice. It’s something so different which makes it even more fascinating.

“Nah, I’m just teasing you,” Ludwig clarifies with laughter still in his voice, “I think what you’re doing is good, though. Ever since I met Sykkuno he has always been very modest and polite which is good, you know? But I’ve always wanted to see how he is when he lets loose, and I feel like that’s what’s been happening ever since we started playing Among Us. Proximity chat just did the final nudge and look at him now! It’s hilarious.”

Corpse’s hums in agreement.

“Character development,” Corpse quotes from Rae’s many rants about Sykkuno on her stream, “I remember when I first met him. It was weird because he seemed so awkward and shy, but he was still so comfortable in every group, we ever played in. Then I started getting to know him and now I understand that that’s just how he is which is really endearing.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean. I just know that Rae has talked a lot about wanting to make Sykkuno more confident in himself and I think it’s really nice how you’re also contributing to that even though you haven’t known him that long, you know?”

“Well, I mean I-” Corpse hesitates, “He kinda reminds me of myself sometimes. It might not seem like it, but it took me a long time to get to the level of confidence I’m at right now. And to see Sykkuno start flourishing and gain confidence in himself is a delight to experience and be a part of, you know?”

When Ludwig started this conversation, he did not see it taking this turn. Ludwig can feel pride rise in his chest at the fact that Corpse has let himself be vulnerable like this in front of him. He’s always wanted to be more than an acquaintance to Corpse and right now it seems like they could become friends. He hopes so, anyways.

“Yeah, I get it. I know I’m probably not the right person to say this, but I really appreciate what you’re doing for Sykkuno.” Ludwig says with earnest in his voice.

“Anytime, man. Sykkuno is amazing, I can’t help it.” Corpse admits, a smile clear in his voice.

“Definitely. He seems to like you too, so that’s good.” Ludwig tries, wanting to gauge Corpse’s reaction.

There’s a pause.

“…You think so?” Corpse asks.

“Do you really doubt whether Sykkuno enjoys your company or?” Ludwig asks puzzled. Isn’t it obvious?

“No, it’s- I mean-” Corpse stutters, “Nevermind.”

“Okay… Whatever you say, man.” Ludwig grins.

He understands now why Corpse sees himself in Sykkuno. That shyness is still there, and he has also witnessed it firsthand in game when Sykkuno says something unexpectedly to Corpse, which he has done a lot these last few days. It’s cute. They’re cute. Ludwig smiles.

“Anyways, wanna help me test my solution to see if it works?” Ludwig asks to get back on track, not wanting to end up making Corpse uncomfortable in any way.

“Yeah, sure, let’s do it. Do I just make a lobby or?”

They use the last half an hour or so to perfect Ludwig’s solution before everyone else joins. It ends up working and they start playing on time for once. Ludwig really appreciates the small talk him and Corpse had alone. Sometimes he feels like he never gets close to people he plays with because they only talk when playing games, so one on ones mean a lot to him. He hopes it’s not the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand that's a wrap! That you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a lovely day/night :)
> 
> Tumblr: hoodiegogy


End file.
